Harry Isn't Harry: The Story of Jamie Lillian Potter
by authorgirl1497
Summary: Jamie Potter has always been a girl, born in the body of a boy. Harry Potter, her name was. The Wizarding world gets quite the shock when their precious Boy-Who-Lived is actually the Girl-Who Lived. She has also started developing feelings for a certain Slytherin, who may feel the same way. Rated: M. OOC Dursleys. Some Weasley!Bashing (Molly and Ron). Most people are accepting.


Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm going to start this fic off by saying I have absolutely no idea what the experiences of being transgender. This chapter shows positive reactions from family, similar to the experience that my friend Jack had when he came out to his parents. He is helping me, but along with research, I will never fully understand the negative experiences that transgender people face. Despite this, I am going to make the story seem as realistic as possible, and that means there will be negative reactions from several people. If you don't like that prospect, you can just not read the work. Also, I didn't get many replies to my notice, so Harry's female name will indeed be Jamie, as it won out. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sighed nervously as he, wait, she stood before her aunt and uncle. They had become surprisingly kinder at the end of the girl's third year at Hogwarts, and even more so after learning of Cedric Diggory's death before her eyes. She was about to tell them that their nephew really their niece. She hoped that they would take it fairly well, but she knew that they could very well think it even freakier than her magic. However, they were her only hope to transform her body into that of a girl's. She had spent endless hours in the library, which had come as a shock to Hermione, researching magical methods of completing the change, but her efforts proved fruitless. The only way possible to do so was to use Muggle hormone supplements and genital reassignment surgery.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" his uncle asked in a somewhat quiet voice. The couple had been a lot gentler with Harry this summer, due to the tragic events in the graveyard.

"I'm going to talk about something," Harry started. "You'll find it very shocking and weird, but I don't want you to interrupt until I'm finished. I'm a girl. I know, that sounds weird, how could I be a girl? I certainly don't have the right bits. I haven't felt happy with my body for a while. It just didn't feel right. I was talking with my friends Hermione and Ginny a lot more recently, as well as a French girl who came to my school for the Tournament, her name is Fleur, and they, unknowingly, helped me realize that I was supposed to be born a girl."

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting the outraged outburst from her aunt and uncle that would most likely end up with her on the floor with a bruised cheek. However, it never came. She opened her eyes to see her aunt and uncle with small smiles and slight looks of confusion.

"What do you need us to do, Harry?" Petunia asked. "Though that probably wouldn't be the best thing to call you. There's obviously a reason you're telling us this now."

"Well," Harry said. "There aren't any magical ways to accomplish gender reassignment. I'd like to start taking hormones before I fully hit puberty, and undergo the genital reassignment surgery next summer. I need your permission and help to do so."

Petunia and Vernon shared a look, all confusion now gone from their faces.

"My darling neice," her uncle said. "Of course we'll help you. I know an endocrinologist who would be happy to give you the initial doses. During the school year, she can send it into the village by your school with Arabella."

"Found out that she's a Squib?" Harry asked, and the duo nodded.

"Now onto another matter," Petunia said. "We can't exactly call our niece Harry. Have you thought of what you'd like to be called?"

"I had thought of Hailey," Harry said. "But I heard my godfather call my dad Jamie while relaying a story and I think I'd like to be called that. Jamie Potter."

"What about a middle name?" Vernon asked. "Every respected young girl needs to have a middle name."

Jamie giggled. "Lillian. Jamie Lillian Potter."

"I like it," Petunia said. "Your mother would have too."

"I can make an appointment with the doctor now, Jamie," Vernon started. "That is, if you'd like?"

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed. "Thank you Uncle Vernon!"

* * *

The visit to the endocrinologist went rather smoothly. The woman explained to Jamie about the female hormones estrogen and progesterone, and what their effects were on the body.

"You're rather lucky, Jamie," she had said. "You should have entered puberty by now, but it seems your body was holding it back. It was almost like it new."

Jamie had stared her wide-eyed, but the woman hadn't seemed to notice as she further explained the dosage to first Jamie and then her aunt and uncle, and then formulated a plan to get Jamie her prescriptions with Mrs. Figg during the school year.

Afterwards, they headed back to Privet Drive with Jamie's first month of hormones with them. She had taken the first dosage at the doctor's and had a wide grin on her face as she entered back into the house.

They explained to Dudley what was happening, and he hugged his cousin tightly.

"I always wanted a sister," he commented. "And it explains why you decided to grow your hair out last year. I couldn't believe you didn't get it cut when you got home. It's all the way to your shoulders."

"Thanks Big D," Jamie said. "I just hope that my friends are as supportive as my family."

* * *

Several weeks later, after the dementor attack, which Mr. Weasley had saved her butt in, Jamie got a phone call from an unknown number.

"It's a girl," Dudley said. "Says her name's Hermione."

"Hermione?" Jamie asked into the receiver.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "I'm calling from Sirius's house. He wanted to but I knew he would scream into the receiver and I couldn't let him burst your eardrums out."

"Why are you with Sirius?" she asked.

"My parents won a holiday from a friend's company," she answered. "The Weasleys are staying here too which is why I didn't go to the Burrow. Dumbledore didn't want me to be home alone, not with the new threat. We're actually coming to get you tomorrow, which is why I called."

"Ah," Jamie said. "I understand. Did you hear the Ministry wanted to put me on trial? But Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Figg from across the street helped get me off."

"Yeah, that was really close, Harry," Hermione said. "Even for you. By the way, your voice sounds different. Is something going on?"

"Sort of," Jamie replied. "It's really hard to explain. I'll show you tomorrow, but be prepared, because I'm going to look very different."

"Alright," Hermione said, curious, but she let it slide. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

"See you then," she said. "Say hi to everyone for me."

She hung up the receiver and explained what was going on to her aunt and uncle before going to pack up her things. When she was done, she looked in the new full length mirror she had been given. She was right, she looked very different. Her hair was now in smooth curls that ended halfway down her back. She had ditched her glasses and now wore contacts. Most shockingly, though, the hormones had kicked in and she was now sporting a set of wider hips and a small pair of breasts that were just barely visible under her new clothes. She sighed and prayed that her friends would take this well, before climbing into bed and dreaming about the next morning.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will update soon. The next chapter will include the reactions of the Order and Jamie's friends. As a fair warning, not all of them will be positive.

 _Playlist-_

 _Closer by the Chainsmokers (feat. Halsey)_

 _Roman Holiday by Halsey_

 _Hurt So Good by Astrid S._

 _Brand New by Ben Rector_


End file.
